Tell Me! What's in the Bag?
by islashlove
Summary: When Rick won't tell Gareth what was in the bag that he had hidden in the woods, Gareth finds another way, Jimmy. SPOILER ALERT: Some of the scenes are based on the first episode of season 5. There are also graphic scenes, suggestive talk about rape, rape and swearing.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from The Walking Dead. **

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle for all her hard work.**

**Warning: SPOILER ALERT: Some of the scenes are based on the first episode of season 5. There are also graphic scenes, suggestive talk about rape, rape and swearing.**

**Author's Notes: ****This story was requested by Jadey97****. This story is also slightly AU as it has Jimmy from Hershel's farm still alive and with the group.**

**Story Notes: When Rick won't tell Gareth what was in the bag that he had hidden in the woods, Gareth finds another way, Jimmy.**

**Tell Me! What's in the Bag?**

**Chapter 1: Or Else!**

Rick, Daryl, Glenn and Bob fought against the men that were half dragging, half carrying them into a large building. Rick was still a little dazed from one of the men stomping on his head, so it took him a few moments before he realised that he was being forced to kneel in front of a trough.

The zip ties that bound his hands were too tight and are cutting into his wrists. Looking around, Rick sees that to his right was Bob and to his left Daryl, then Glenn, followed by three other men. Each of them looked just as scared as everyone else.

At one point, his eyes and the eyes of the man right at the end, met. A growing anger started up inside him, but he tried to stay calm. He needed to stay calm if they were going to get out of this. At least Carl, Maggie and Jimmy weren't there, but it doesn't stop the growing feeling of being sick rising from his stomach and the dirty Bandanna that was being used as a gag, well...it wasn't helping either.

As he watched, the two men walked behind the man that he had just had eye contact with. The cracking sound of the baseball bat hitting the man's headed echoed around the large room and the second man just stepped forward and slit the man's throat. Panic set in as the others started to fight for their freedom again.

Rick looked forward, swallowing hard as he heard the next crack as once again, wood struck bone, followed by the sound of gurgling. Looking down, Rick watched as the polished silver trough's base slowly turned red as blood flowed towards the drain.

Rick stayed still, listening to the muffled cries and struggles of his fellow captives. He listened to the two men's footsteps as they moved closer. They were now lined up with the last stranger, a reasonably large man, and then, then it would be Glenn's turn. He needed to do something and something fast.

Pulling out the makeshift knife, Rick started to cut away at the zip tie, but time was going by too quickly. Swallowing hard, Rick tasted the bitter taste of the bandanna. Fighting down the urge to vomit, he cut at the zip tie harder, but froze, when he heard more people enter the room.

Looking towards the sound of struggling, Rick's heart nearly stopped and he figured the others had also seen what he was seeing, as they too had stopped struggling. Four men were standing there. Gareth and two other men were holding a struggling Jimmy.

"What were your shot counts?" Gareth asked, without lifting his head.

The man with the baseball bat just answered, "38," and then, without hesitation he struck the man before him. Again the sound of wood striking bone echoed, followed by the gurgling sound and more blood flowed past their eyes, sending up a sicking smell.

More footsteps as they lined up for Glenn, who had started to struggle again. Bob also started to struggle as well, but he also started to call out to Gareth. Rick waited for the sound of Glenn's death, but it never came. Instead, it was Gareth's voice he heard.

"Hey," Gareth called out as he held out his arms as to say, _'well'_.

"Crap, man," the man with the knife replied. "I stuffed up, this was my first round-up."

Gareth let out a sigh and wrote something down on the clipboard in his hands. "After you have finished here, go back to your point and count them. They won't be gathering the shells up until tomorrow."

"Vay, I neph ook oo youth." Bob mumbled as he tried to shout through his gag.

Gareth just dismissed Bob and continued his counting. "Three from A. Four from D," he says as he points to Rick's group, "Five, counting him," pointing at Jimmy, who's eyes are really wide with fear.

But Bob is persistent and tries again to get Gareth's attention. "Vay, I neph oo ork oo youth or a miphite"

Frustration swept across Gareth's face and he pulled the gag off. "What!" he snapped.

"You don't need to do this. We can fix this."

"No, you can't!"

"Wait, wait, you don't have to do this. We told you, there is a way out of this. You just have to take a chance. We have a man that knows how to stop this. We just have to get him to Washington. You have to do this man, we can put the world back the way it used to be."

"Sorry, we can't go back, BOB."

And with that, Gareth pulls Bob's gag back on as Bob mumbles through the gag, "We can, if wv ide." 

Gareth let out a sigh and then crouched in front of Rick, removing his gag. He studied Rick's face. This man, who is as quiet as a mouse, kneeling before him, is dirty. He is covered in blood and by the look of it, the blood belonged to both the dead as well as living. His hair is a wild, tangled mess of curls and so is his beard, but it was his eyes that intrigued Gareth the most.

This man's eyes were calm. Fear, if any, didn't show. Instead they were filled more with anger than anything else. Also, the fact that he didn't look at him, but instead, just stared straight ahead, gave Gareth a funny feeling in his gut.

"We saw you going in to the woods with a bag, but came back out without one...had to pull my spotters back before we could go look for it. What was in it?" Rick just stayed still and kept looking forward, at least that is what Gareth thought. The truth was, Rick was keeping an eye on Jimmy. "You hid it...right? In case things went bad. Smart. Still, we'll find it, but it's too dangerous to go out there now." Gareth then pulled out a knife. He looked at Glenn, at Daryl, at Jimmy and then at Bob. Smiling, he suddenly grabbed Bob from behind his head and pulls him over the trough, placing the knife right under Bob's chin. Looking back over at Rick, Gareth continued. "What was in it? I'm curious and...it was a big bag. You really going to let me do this?" He nodded towards Bob.

Rick thought hard. This was Bob. One of his group and even though Bob had only been with the group for a short while, he was still part of their group. Could he let Gareth kill Bob over a few weapons? But then again, even if he did tell, they were still dead. Maybe he could still turn this around and save them all.

"Let me take you out there." Rick's voice was rough. "I'll show you." Never once did Rick stop staring deep into Gareth's eyes.

"Not going to happen, but this will," said the man with the knife as he again nodded towards Bob. "What guns are in it?"

"Not going to happen," Rick echoed back. "But I will tell you this. There is a very sharp machete with a red handle in it and that is what I'm going to kill you with."

Gareth tilted his head a little to the side, "I guess you're right. You know, whether you tell me or not, you're still dead. But maybe one of these others will tell me. They came in here with you so they will know where it's buried and what was in it. But which one will talk? You," he said pointing to Daryl. "No! Maybe you," now it was Glenn. Gareth was forced on. Smiling, he looked back at Rick, "No, not him either," Looking past Rick at Bob, Gareth stood up. "It's...HIM!" Gareth said turning around pointing at Jimmy. Looking back at Rick, he now could see the fear that he was after.

"Yes, this one. Take him into the back room. I'm sure he will talk, or they will, when they hear him screaming."

Rick watched in horror as they dragged a muffled, yet screaming, Jimmy away. Rick could hear that it was his name that Jimmy was screaming.

"You son of a bitch," Rick spat out as he struggled against zip ties that were holding him.

"I know I am, but you will die. We will eat you and your threat will die with you," Gareth seared as he watched the two men remove Jimmy. "Now, I have to go and...have some fun." And with that he put Rick's gag back on.

Gareth turned to the other two men. "You have two hours to get them," he said pointing at the three dead men, "on the dryer. Leave these four for now, but keep an eye on them. Who knows, maybe they will want to be a little more co-operative and want to talk later on."

As the two men started to remove the three bodies, Rick started working on the zip ties on his hands again. Even if it kills him, he will save Jimmy. He promised Hershel that he would.

Gareth had followed the men through the door and shut it behind him. He put his clipboard down and then walked up to the chair where Jimmy had been forced to sit. Smiling, Gareth pulled a chair in front of Jimmy and sat down facing him.

Smiling, Gareth gave Jimmy the once over. The boy couldn't have been more than seventeen, eighteen at the most. He was skinny and like Rick was covered in blood and dirt. Again, it was the eyes he loved to look at. Unlike Rick though, Jimmy had fear all through his body. He could see it, smell it and taste it, and with every minute that fear was growing.

"Jimmy, this is Chuck and Albert. They are going to help you, so you can help me. I want to know what is in that bag Rick hid."

"Noph," Jimmy said through his gag and shook his head. He knew that Rick didn't want them to know what they had.

"Now, Jimmy, come on. I'm trying to be nice and all I want in return is to know what is in that big bag."

"Goph muk oouralf," came Jimmy's muffled reply.

Gareth clenched his teeth, pulling his lips into a thin, tight line. Staring deep into Jimmy's eyes, Gareth struck out, striking Jimmy across the face. The ring on his hand cut deep across Jimmy's cheek.

Grabbing Jimmy's shirt, Gareth forced the boy to look at him. "Listen to me, you piece of meat. That is just what you are. MEAT! NOW! TELL ME WHAT WAS IN THAT BAG!"

Shaking, Jimmy looked back at Gareth. He felt sick with fear at what was happening here with what he saw in the other room. He knew that Rick would do everything in his power to save him, but Jimmy also knew that he was weak and that he just might give in to Gareth and his men.

Gareth waited, but when Jimmy didn't respond, he struck him again and again. "Talk, or else ..." Gareth looked behind Jimmy at his men. "Or else I will let them deal with you!" He spat in Jimmy's face.

Jimmy scrunched up his face in confusion. _'How did he expect him to talk with a gag on in the first place,'_ he thought. Anyway, what more could they do to him, that Gareth hasn't already ..." Jimmy's thoughts were interrupted as one of the men placed his hand between Jimmy's legs.

"How about it, Jail-bait!" the man whispered in Jimmy's ear.

"Leave some for me, Chuck," Albert said before letting out a chuckle.

"Muuph," Jimmy screamed and then staring at the door he was brought through, he screamed again. "Vvvvick," Closing his eyes, Jimmy swallowed hard, as he felt one of the men kiss his neck. But when one started to undo his belt he screamed out, "Ves, Ves, Voll oo nit."

"What was that?"

"Ves," Tears started to well up in Jimmy's eyes.

Gareth pulled the gag from Jimmy's mouth. "Now, what was that?"

"Yes, yes, I'll tell you just...just make them stop."

"Good! So what was in the bag?"

"A…AK-46. A .44 Magnum. Some automatic weapons. A night scope. A compound bow and a machete, I think."

"Good, real good and now, where is it buried?"

"I can't, Rick, he...he didn't...he and Daryl hid it. I don't know where ..."

"LIAR," Gareth yelled. "Give him a sample of what will happen, if he doesn't tell us what we want to know."

Chuck and Albert grabbed Jimmy and pull him off the chair. They dragged him over to a table and while Chuck held him, Albert ripped off Jimmy's shirt. Then with one hand, Albert started to undo his belt and pants, while he used his free hand to hold Jimmy's head in place and kissed him.

Jimmy fought the best he could, but he wasn't strong enough. Once his pants were undone, Albert took over holding him, while Chuck removed his pants completely.

"Oh, yes, definitely jail-bait. Look at this ass," Chuck said as he grabbed it.

"Nooooo," Jimmy yelled out. Please, NO! Rick, help mphs," Jimmy's screams were muffled as Albert started to kiss him again.

Rick shook with anger. They all did. They could hear Jimmy screaming and couldn't help him. Behind them they could hear the other two men laughing.

"Looks like Albert and Chuck have found a new toy to play with."

"Yep, they're going to be a lot easier to work with now."

Rick worked on the zip ties even harder. There were now two more on his list to die by his hands.

Chuck forced his tongue down Jimmy's throat, but Jimmy took this moment to take control and bit down hard.

"Arrrr..." Chuck yelled as he forced Jimmy's mouth open, "The little slut just bit me." Swinging around, he hit Jimmy across the face, hard.

"You bitch," Albert snapped as he slammed Jimmy over the table. "You're going to pay for that and learn your place."

"No!" Jimmy panted as Albert pinned his hands behind his back.

"Just a second," Gareth snapped as he walked up to Jimmy. Walking to the other side of the table, Gareth bent down. "Tell me, where is the bag buried?"

"I don't know, only Rick...Umph ..." Gareth shut Jimmy up by pulling the gag back on.

"Have fun, boys. Enjoy your stuffed meat," Gareth said before he headed out to where Rick and the others were.

"Ready to have some fun, Chuck?"

"I sure am." Chuck stood in front of Jimmy and Albert made sure Jimmy watched as Chuck put on some gloves and some gel onto his gloved fingers. "Hold him tight, Albert."

Jimmy squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Chuck push his fingers inside of him. It hurt and from the laughter he could hear, Jimmy knew that Chuck was enjoying it. It made him sick, as he felt Chuck's finger brush against his prostate and a shiver of pleasure washed over him. He was being raped and he was enjoying it. His body reacted to what was happening and he was getting hard.

Soon, Chuck had pushed in a second finger and then a third. With every whimper Jimmy gave, whether it be because of pain or pleasure, Albert and Chuck laughed. He let out a sigh of relief when Chuck pulled out his finger and walked back in front of him. That was, until he watched him pass the gel to Albert. Not long after that, Jimmy felt pain, a lot worse pain, inside of him as Albert entered him.

Chuck watched as Albert got up a rhythm pounding into Jimmy's ass, before he stepped forward and rubbed his cock on Jimmy's head.

"Careful he don't bit you again," Albert said.

He's gagged. No worry there."

Even though Jimmy couldn't see it. He could feel that Chuck was pulling himself off over his head and he was also kissing Albert.

Rick stared at Gareth as he walked out of the door. Jimmy was still on the other side with those monsters. He was going to enjoy killing this man that seemed to enjoy torturing other people.

Crouching in front of Rick, Gareth stared deeply into Rick's eyes. Again, there was no show of fear, just more anger and hatred.

"Jimmy told me what was in the bag and where it is. I'm just about to go out and get it. Thank you for the new weapons."

"Fiver," Rick mumbled.

"Sorry," Gareth asked as he removed Rick's gag again.

"I said, liar."

"Really, well I'm going to tell you that I'm going to kill you with that sword."

"No you won't." Rick said smiling. "Jimmy doesn't know where the bag was hidden."

Gareth's reply was to slap Rick across the face. "Doesn't matter, we will find it and then …" Just then, there was an explosion, followed by the sound of gun fire. Gareth and everyone else was thrown to the ground. "What the … Stay here and kept an eye on them."

"But they're not going anywhere."

"I said stay here." And with that Gareth raced outside.

What Gareth didn't know was, as Rick fell, the zip ties on his hands snapped and he was now free. After Gareth left, Rick jumped to his feet and rammed his makeshift knife into the throat of the man with the large knife. Before the other man could react, Rick had taken the knife and sliced through his neck, too.

After cutting the others free, they quickly armed themselves. Glenn went to put the knife he had picked up through the dead men, but Rick stopped him. "Let them turn," He then nodded towards the door that was between them and Jimmy.

In the back room, both Albert and Chuck were coming when the explosion happened. All three of them were thrown to the ground. As soon the glass stopped showering over them, Jimmy pushed himself away from the two men.

"Come back here you little bitch," Albert yelled as he got back onto his feet and was quickly joined by Chuck. Soon they were standing over a huddled Jimmy. Just then, the door opened. "Don't worry, Gareth, we've got him."

"That's what you think," Rick answered.

As the two men turned around, the others were on them. Once they were dead, Rick picked up Jimmy's clothes and then helped the boy up. His heart was aching for Jimmy and he hated himself for failing to protect Jimmy and for failing Hershel for the second time.

As the others kept watched, Rick helped Jimmy to get dressed. "Jimmy, I'm ..."

"I'm sorry, Rick."

"What are you sorry for?"

"I told them. I was weak and I told them what was in the bag. I'm sorry. I really am."

"Jimmy, it's ok. It's alright. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you. It's ok." Rick pulled the young man into a hug. Another explosion rocking the building broke the moment. "Come on, let's get the hell out of here and find the rest of the group, ok Jimmy?"

"Yes, Rick, I will be just fine."

Rick gave Jimmy and the others a smile and then handed Jimmy a knife, which he took it a firm hand. "Let's go kill these bastards."

And with that, the group headed out to find the rest of the group and what had caused the explosion that saved their lives.

**The End**

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
